It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: With five days to Christmas, what better way than to spend time with the people you care about the most? A bunch of one-shots with my favorite parings. Slash and het parings  Takari, Taito/Yamachi, Jyoumi, and a couple of others.
1. Sleigh Ride: Takari

**_NOTE:_**_ Five days to Christmas? Five different one-shot about five different pairings for each day? I accept the challenge._

_Heh heh. Alright, so here is my Christmas fanfic...or at least the first part of it. I was planning to do something with the idea of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" but I might have been biting off a little more than I could chew...SO I settled for five days with five of my favorite Digimon pairings. ^_^_

_This first one is a T.K. X Kari fic because I feel like I neglect them...a lot...So what better way to make it up to one of my favorite couples than to start them off with the story! :D  
><em>

__Of course, since this is a story about my favorite pairings, there will be some slash/boyXboy. Also, I might also throw in a couple of OC pairings...but who's to say? ;)__

__I hope you all enjoy this story and tune in for the others coming up!  
><em>_

_**WARNING:** There will be slash later on, but for now, settle for some fluffy Takari action. :3_****_  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I own absolutely nothing. :( No Digimon character for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1. Sleigh Ride<strong>

"T.K., we've been walking for hours! Where are you taking me?" Kari asked as she followed the blonde through the forest.

"You'll see," He simply smiled and continued walking.

"You've said that for the past million hours!" Kari sighed jokingly.

"It has not been a million hours!" T.K. scoffed. Kari giggled and quickly joined T.K.'s side.

"My feet are almost frozen solid," Kari lifted up one of her shoes and shook off the snow that was on them. "If we walk any further, I fear they might stick to the ground."

"I'm sorry Kari…" T.K. said sadly. "But trust me; it'll be worth it…I hope…" Kari smiled at her friend. She thought it was cute how concerned and nervous he was acting.

"Well," the brunette tried once again. "Can't you at least give me a hint to where we are going?" T.K. stopped and looked up to the sky thoughtfully.

"Here's a hint," he finally said. "It's going to be outside."

"That's not a hint!" Kari protested and T.K. chuckled. The couple continued walking. "No fair T.K."

"You said you wanted a hint."

"That's not a real hint."

"Well, don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Because we're here now." Kari looked up ahead and gasped quietly. A large, white, Clydesdale horse stood in front of a red polished sleigh. Yolie was holding on to the horse's reign and she happily waved over to the couple. T.K. chuckled when he saw the stunned expression on the brunette's face, and so he gently took her hand and led her to the sleigh. "Sorry we're late Yolie."

"Not a problem T.K.," Yolie slightly shivered. The white horse let out a snort and pawed the ground with a hoof. "Oh quit your whining Cheyenne!"

"Where did you get the horse?" Kari finally managed to say.

"My uncle who owns a ranch came over for the holidays for a competition," Yolei grinned. Cheyenne turned its head towards Kari and nudged her gently. "He seems to like you!"

"Imagine that," Kari giggled and pet the large beast on the nose. She looked over at her blonde friend. He was simply staring and smiling at her. Once he realized he had been caught, he blushed and turned his attention to Yolei. Kari blushed too and continued stroking the horse's muzzle.

"So, you sure this horse won't run off or anything?" T.K. asked the purple haired girl.

"Yep!" Yolie chuckled. "My uncle came here to train him a bit, so he knows the trail well. It's a circle trail, so he won't wander off too far." She paused, looked at the horse, then back at T.K. "Of course, if all else fails, just scream really, really loud, and I'll come to help you!"

"Ha ha…so funny," T.K. grumbled. The white horse let out another snort and made T.K. jump slightly. Kari and Yolie giggled at the blonde's reaction. "Um…shall we? Kari?" T.K. offered his hand to Kari.

"We shall," she took his hand and allowed him to help her into the sleigh. There was a large thick blanket lying on the seat and two thermoses sat on the floor. Kari sat on one end and made room for T.K. to sit next to her. She quickly covered them both with the blanket and gave him a thumbs up.

"Now remember T.K.," Yolie reminded as she handed the reigns over to the nervous boy. "Cheyenne only responds to verbal commands. Do you remember what they are?"

"Yes, I think so," T.K. stared at the large horse before looking at Kari. She smiled up at the blonde, who in return blushed and called out, "Mush!" The large horse let out a whinny and started trotting off.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

"Mush?" Kari asked. "Isn't that for sled dogs?"

"Hey, I didn't come up with the commands," T.K. shrugged. Kari giggled and looked out to the forest. Everywhere Kari looked, white snow covered the ground. The trees were bare but the branches still had snow on them and the bushes had a layer of white on top of them. The sight was absolutely breath taking. "How are your feet doing? Still frozen?"

"Maybe just a little," Kari shrugged. She bent down and picked up one of the thermoses. "What's in here?"

"Hot chocolate," T.K. smiled. "Maybe that'll warm your feet up." Kari carefully opened it and took a drink.

"That's delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. Matt let me use his secret recipe to make them." Kari chuckled as T.K. bent down to open his own drink.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

"Who's idea was it to put bells on the horse?" the brunette asked.

"Do you not like them?" T.K. frowned. "I told Yolie that it was over kill, but she kept insisting on adding them!"

"T.K. don't worry," she smiled. "I like them."

"Really?"

"I think they're perfect."

"Oh…well in that case, it was my idea." Cheyenne snorted in disagreement which made the two teenagers laugh. Kari smiled up at her friend and he smiled back at her. She then turned back to the scenery and enjoyed the beauty of the snow covered forest. T.K. slowly inched his hand to Kari's and gently touched it. The brunette smiled and allowed the blonde to take her hand. They continued on their trip in silence, except for the little _"jingle, jingle, jingle" _the horse made from its bells.

"Kari?" T.K. muttered. She looked up at the blonde and saw that his face looked rather nervous. "…Are you…having fun?"

"Of course!" she replied and hugged him tightly.

"Well, that's good," T.K. sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be having fun?" she asked.

"Well…because…you're with me…"

"Huh?"

"Um…yeah."

"Why would being with you make this any less fun?"

"I don't know…just a stupid thought I had."

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

"Kari?"

"Yes T.K.?"

"…I love you…"

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

"…"

"…"

"…I love you too T.K." The blonde's face light up brighter than Times Square at the brunette's reply. Kari smiled at T.K. and scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her closely to him as Cheyenne let out a loud whinny. They sat there, happily content as they continued on with their sleigh ride.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

* * *

><p><em>Yay! My first Takari story! ...probably was a little sappy and rushed...BUT STILL! XD<em>

_Ahem...anyways. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always nice because it helps me to grow as an author. :3 Well, time to work on the next chapter for tomorrow! Until tomorrow then! :D  
><em>


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas: RingoXKasumi

**_NOTE:_**_Next chapter up...This time, it's Ringo and Kasumi. They made an appearance in "Sweetest Poison" and I decided to sort of expand on their relationship (at the end of that story, it sort of hinted that they were starting to have a relationship of some sort). Muga also shows up, but his relationship to Kasumi is different._

**_Warning and Disclaimer in first chapter_**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. I'll Be Home For Christmas<strong>

Kasumi sat next to the family's Christmas tree and stared sadly at her phone while playing with a strand of her curly brown hair. It had been two weeks since her boyfriend, Ringo, last contacted her. He was currently on a service trip with his family down in Chile and so their ability to communicate was near impossible. Even though she knew that the reason why his family was down there was for a good cause, she couldn't help but miss the boy terribly. She sighed and laid down on the floor.

"Three days to Christmas," she muttered to herself. "And Ringo is half way around the world…"

A soft knock came at the door which made her jump slightly. She groaned softly and stood to answer the door. Kasumi hoped that it might have been her boyfriend there…but instead, it was someone she never really expected.

"Muga?" she blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kasumi," The dark haired boy waved to the girl. "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry," she sighed. "I just…wasn't really expecting you."

"Oh," Muga smirked. "Were you expecting someone about six two, brown wavy hair and green eyes?" Kasumi slightly glared at the boy. Out of all of Ringo's friends, Muga was the one who knew how to get her nerve points…probably since the two were cousins. Kasumi went to close the door, but Muga quickly stopped it. "Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

"Right…" The two cousins stood in the door way, not saying anything to one another. "So, you never answered my question…"

"Oh…right…" Muga scratched his head. "Um…grab a jacket and follow me." The brunette gave the boy a weird look. "Trust me." Kasumi sighed, grabbed the nearest jacket and followed her cousin outside. He led her outside of her house and to her backyard and they both stood there. Muga shifted from foot to foot while Kasumi looked around her backyard.

"...So…" she cleared her throat. "Why are we out here?"

"Um…" he scratched his head again. "I wanted…to…show you this!" Muga raced over to the old swing set and pointed to them. Kasumi gave him on odd look. The dark haired boy soon sat down on one of the swings and started to pump his legs.

"Muga, you're going to break that swing," she frowned.

"Nonsense," Muga grinned and started to get higher and higher. "This swing set has been around since we were five. If it's lasted this long, then there is absolutely nothing that can—"

_**SNAP!**_

Kasumi's jaw dropped as Muga came crashing to the ground. He rubbed his bottom and stared at the broken swing. He stared wide eyed in fear at his cousin.

"…Y-you! I just…I can't! REALLY?" Kasumi threw her arms in the air. "Ooh Muga! You are on Santa's naughty list!" The brunette turned and stomped back to her house.

"Kasumi! Wait!" he yelped and chased after her.

"Don't talk to me Muga!"

"But I—"

"You broke my swing!"

"I didn't think it would break!"

"I'm going inside!"

"But you can't go there yet!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Just hold on!"

"What is the big deal about me going—" Kasumi stopped once she reached the front porch. There was a large green present with a red bow simply sitting there. She stared at it curiously and looked back at Muga. He stared at the package, then shrugged at her. Kasumi slowly walked to the package and read the label.

_To: Kasumi_

_With Love: Ringo_

She smiled sadly and started to pull at the red ribbon. Suddenly, the box started shaking. Kasumi let out a small scream of surprise when something finally popped out. She stared at the object that now stood in front of her. The object stared back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Ringo chuckled.

"RINGO!" Kasumi gasped and hugged him tightly. Had Ringo not adjusted his balance, they would have fallen on to the ground, but Kasumi was too happy to care. She kissed her boyfriend happily and hugged him again. "I thought you were still in Chile!"

"I was," he chuckled and stroked his girlfriend's hair. "But we got back just yesterday. Muga here decided to help me out with this surprise." Kasumi looked back at her cousin.

"While he was getting the box out and getting in and junk," Muga explained. "I was supposed to keep you distracted."

"I see," Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Too bad it cost me a swing set."

"Oh brother," Muga rolled his eyes. The couple laughed at the dark haired boy's expression and then looked at each other.

"Well come inside," Kasumi smiled. "I want you to tell me everything about Chile."

"I'd be glad to," Ringo chuckled. The couple started heading inside, when Kasumi soon stopped and turned to her cousin.

"Hey Muga, wanna join?" she asked.

"I thought I was on the naughty list," he smirked.

"Well, since you helped Ringo give me such a great gift," she smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "I'll let it slide."

"Great!" Muga smiled.

"But, you still owe me a new swing…or at least things to repair it."

"Oh…right." The teenagers all laughed together and Muga entered the house. Ringo stopped Kasumi from going in. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"I've missed you too," she said. He kissed her once again and then the two walked into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Gee, you'd think that after a while, I'd let these guys go. Heh heh. Oh well. Hope you all liked it! Three more one-shots to go. :)<em>


	3. Silver and Gold: Jyoumi

**_NOTE:_**_ I'm kind of confusing myself with how I'm uploading these stories and how many days are left... Oh well. Pretty much there are only two more stories left in this little series. ^_^**;**_

_Ok! So, first off, I'd like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it. :)_

_Next off (does that make sense? :P ), the next pairing I decided to work on is: Joe X Mimi! :D Good grief, it took me a while to decide on what the title of the story should be, but after thinking back to a favorite movie of mine as a child (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), inspiration struck. Let's see...oh, I think this pairing is incredibly cute. :3_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3. Silver and Gold<strong>

_"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true-love gave to me: Five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!_

_ "On the sixth day of Christmas, my true-love gave to me: Six_…six…" Mimi stopped her singing and blinked a few times. It never failed; every year, she'd try to sing the complete "Twelve Days of Christmas" but would always get stuck after the fifth day. Finally, she sighed in defeat and turned to her boyfriend.

"Joe?" she said to him. He was reading a large text book. "Joe? What's the sixth thing that is given in the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas'?"

"Huh?" Joe glanced up from his book.

"You know, the one that goes, _'four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.'_"

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged and went back to reading. Mimi watched him for a moment, then left her spot of wrapping presents on the floor and sat next to him on the couch.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Studying is more like it," he sighed and turned the page.

"Ok, what are you studying?" Joe closed the book and showed the cover to his girlfriend. She squeaked in surprise when a human face, that was only covered with muscle, was staring back at her.

"It's the human anatomy text book for one of my classes," he chuckled at the brunette's reaction. "You know, for next semester."

"Joe, college is over now," Mimi frowned. "Why are you studying for next semester?"

"I was one point away from getting an A- in my health class Mimi," Joe grumbled and opened the page he was reading once again. "Just one point away."

"So? You still got a B+. Isn't that good enough?"

"Not for my dad."

"Joe, it is winter break. You should just give the studying a break and relax."

"But Mimi, I need to be up to date with the new things in the medical field if I want to be a doctor."

"You've been studying all this time since I've been here." The blunette shrugged and hesitantly looked down at his book again. Mimi folded her arms across her chest. "Joe, what's more important right now: Me or your studying." Joe looked up at Mimi and didn't say anything. Mimi frowned.

"You are of course," he finally said.

"That took you too long to respond," she said sadly and sat back down on the ground.

"Well it's only because I was trying to finish reading this last paragraph that I was on," Joe replied. She grabbed the next present in the pile and started to wrap it. "Mimi, please don't be like this." She took the red package and tied a white ribbon around it. "I'm sorry Mimi. I really do think you're more important to me." Mimi took the small sticker tag and scribbled the "to:" and "from:" before putting it to a side.

Joe sighed and stood to put his book away in his room. Once he returned, he found that Mimi was gone. In her place was a small note which read: "_I forgot to buy Tai and Matt a present. If you're not too busy reading, meet me at the theater at six thirty for the date we had planned. –Mimi."_

"Wow…" Joe groaned. "Good job, Joe…You really upset her this time." He sat down sadly on the couch and started to try and figure out a way to make it up to her.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Mimi hurried to the ballet theater where she and Joe were supposed to meet for their date. A friend of Mimi's gave the couple a pair of tickets to see "The Nutcracker," which started at seven. Unfortunately for Mimi, her Christmas shopping for Tai and Matt had gone longer than she expected and now only had fifteen minutes to get to the theater. The brunette girl burst through the door and looked around for Joe. Most of the audience members had already entered the auditorium to their seats, but a few still lingered out in the lobby. Mimi walked around and looked for her blue haired boyfriend, but to her dismay, she couldn't find him. She sighed and started making her way to the exit.

"Mimi!" She turned and saw Joe running towards her. "Sorry! I got here and didn't see you, so I thought it would have been alright if I went to the bathroom before we entered."

"Oh, that's fine," Mimi smiled slightly. Leave it to Joe be the one to go to the bathroom. "Do you have the tickets?"

"Yes I do," Joe nodded and pulled out the tickets from his coat pocket. Upon doing so, another box fell from his pocket.

"What is this?" Mimi asked as she bent down to pick up the box.

"…Um…" Joe muttered. She inspected the box and then gave her boyfriend a questioning look. He sighed and hung his head slightly. "You can open it…it's for you." Mimi stared at him a moment longer and opened the lid of the box. She lifted the object up and stared at it in awe. It was a Christmas ornament which had two doves touching at the beak. One was silver and the other was gold. At the bottom of the box was a small note.

'_No silver or gold can compare to how much you are worth to me. Love, Joe.' _Mimi smiled at the note and then looked up at her boyfriend. Joe leaned forward and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

"Mimi, I feel really, _really, _terrible for earlier today. I shouldn't have taken so long to reply to your question and I'm really sorry for that."

"…It's ok Joe," Mimi sighed and gently placed the ornament back in the box. "And actually… I'm sorry too. I should be more sensitive to your feelings about school and such."

"Don't worry Mimi," the blunette said. He rested his forehead against hers. "But I do mean it Mimi…You are worth more to me than anything in this world…

"…Even silver and gold?" Mimi smiled.

"Even silver and gold," Joe smiled back. Mimi took Joe's face in her hands and kissed him.

"Excuse me?" They broke their kiss and looked at an usher who stood next to them. "The show is about to start. Might I show you to your seats?"

"That would be lovely," Joe nodded. He handed the tickets over to the usher. He offered his arm to Mimi, who happily took it, and the two followed the usher to their seats. Once they found their seats, they sat down and Joe took hold of Mimi's hand. "Mimi?"

"Yes Joe?" she responded.

"It's _'six geese a layin' _for the sixth day," he said.

"Really?" she blinked. "I could have sworn it was six bowls of pudding or something…"

"No," Joe chuckled. "It's geese…I googled it." Mimi giggled and turned her attention to the stage once the lights started to dim…but not before she silently hummed the rest of the song to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING:<em>**_ Remember how I said that there will be some slash later? Well, the last two chapters are going to be slash pairings. So if you're not into that, it's ok with me if you leave this story now. Thanks for reading it. :3 And for those of you who don't mind a little slash, stay tuned for the next couple of chapters! :D_


	4. All I Want For Christmas: Rykao

_NOTE:__ Slight fail on keeping up with these stories on the right days...but things got crazy when family started coming over and stuff. :P_**  
><strong>_Anyways, here is the next couple I promise: Ryu X Chikao (or as I like to call it: Rykao! (Thank you Kerukeru for coming up with the name ^0^)). Sorry for the big wait, but I hope it was well worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4. All I Want For Christmas…Is You<strong>

"HEY! Watch where you're going brat!" Chikao wanted to do nothing more than to snap at the guy who shouted at him. It wasn't the blonde's fault that he couldn't see anything past the huge stock-pot he was carrying to his shopping cart! Chikao dumped the pot in the cart and started wheeling it away to another section of the store.

"Sorry dude," Chikao grumbled to himself. "It's not my fault that my dad made me come here to do some last second Christmas shopping. If I had a choice, I'd be at home asleep by now."

"What and miss the opportunity to see me at work, Love?" Chikao jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his torso and lift him up slightly. He whipped around and saw a tan skinned black haired boy grinning at him.

"Ryu?" the blonde blinked. "You work here at Mega-Mart?"

"Last time I checked," Ryu looked down at his bright red vest. "Yep. Still work here."

"Oh…I didn't…know…" Chikao blushed.

"I thought I told you before," the darker boy tilted his head slightly.

"Well, you did, but I didn't know that it was this very store…"

"Ah it's alright…What brings you here though? At…" Ryu looked down at his wrist watch. "Eleven twenty-five at night?"

"My dad wants me to do some last minute Christmas shopping," the blonde grumbled and started rolling his cart off again.

"Need help finding anything?" Ryu asked.

"Knowing where the video section is might be nice." Ryu took hold of Chikao's cart and led him forward. After a moment, they reached the media section of the store. Chikao was about to thank Ryu for the help but suddenly realized that Ryu had disappeared. The blonde supposed that the darker boy had gone off to help someone else in need, so set to work on looking for "Fluffy's Last Adventure" (a bunny movie for a cousin of theirs). Finally, Chikao came in contact with the last DVD copy of the movie he was looking for. He grabbed it right as another hand went to reach it.

"Excuse me," a woman said. "I was going to grab that video."

"Oh…sorry," Chikao chuckled nervously. He started heading back to his cart, with the woman following him.

"I don't think you heard me," she said. "I said, 'I was going to grab that video.'"

"I heard you," Chikao nodded. "But, I grabbed it first."

"Well, can't you just go and ask a worker to see if they have more in the back?"

"Can't you?"

"Look here! That is the last item I need on my list and it's for my daughter!"

"Well, same here."

"I saw that video first, so I should have it!"

"I thought of getting it first."

"That makes no sense!"

"And the idea of you getting this video just because you saw it first doesn't make sense either, lady!" The woman tensed up in anger, then whipped around and stomped off. Chikao sighed irritably and threw the movie into the cart. He started his search for Ryu and was rather ticked when he found him among a few children…watching a Disney movie.

"Heh heh, this is my favorite part," Ryu chuckled. " _'Pull the lever Kronk! WRONG LEVA-A-A-A-R! ...oops. Why do we even _have _that lever?'_ Ha ha! So funny!" And here Chikao thought that Ryu was off doing his job. No, instead, he was here watching a child's movie. The darker boy turned and saw a rather huffy Chikao. "Oh, hello my Love." Chikao slightly snorted and started wheeling his cart away. Ryu started to follow him. "What's wrong?"

"Just sick of all this Christmas shopping," the blonde grumbled. "You get all these stupid people getting so pissy about everything…"

"Aw come on Love," Ryu rubbed the blonde's back gently. The two walked in silence as Chikao continued to look for the last minute things. "Hey Chikao? Did you get me a Christmas present yet?"

"…no…why?" Chikao asked.

"You should get me this!" Chikao turned to see Ryu holding some toddler sized Disney socks. "I think these look pretty legit." The blonde groaned slightly and kept walking. "I was just kidding, you know. They're too small for me anyways."

"Ryu, can I ask you something?" Chikao finally said.

"Anything," Ryu smiled.

"Well…I'm just curious…When we're with the rest of our friends you act all cool and macho and stuff. But when you're around me…" The blonde sighed and shook his head. No use in asking Ryu…he'd probably turn it into some joke.

"…What?" Ryu asked. Chikao shrugged. "What? Do I act differently or something?"

"Well yeah…" the blonde finally admitted. "You act…" Again, he sighed and shook his head. Ryu started to get concerned.

"Act like how Chikao? Spit it out!"

"You act kind of nerdy, ok?" Chikao cringed slightly when he saw Ryu's shocked face.

"…you think I act nerdy?" his face suddenly turned a little angry. Chikao kept his eyes to the ground. "How?"

"Well…just with Disney…"

"I thought you didn't care that I liked Disney."

"I don't, and I like Disney too…but sometimes…it's like…you go a little over board with stuff about it. I mean, I thought that you would be out helping people around that section, not watching a movie with a bunch of little kids." Ryu stared at Chikao a little longer.

"Ok," Ryu grumbled. "If that's how you see me…" The darker boy turned around and started to walk off. Chikao frowned and followed him.

"Ryu," he sighed. "It's late, and I'm tired, so I don't know what I'm saying."

"That's ok," the darker boy shrugged off and didn't bother to look back.

"Please don't be mad," the blonde dodged a couple rushing past him. Ryu finally stopped for a moment. Then he shook his head and continued walking through the crowd. Chikao tried keeping up with him but soon lost the boy in the crowd. Disheartened, the blonde grabbed his cart and wheeled off to find the final items of his list.

_'I'm such an idiot,' _Chikao groaned to himself as grabbed the last things on the list. _'Why did I have to say that to Ryu? It's not his fault that I'm in a bad mood…so why'd I have to take it out on him.' _ Chikao rolled his cart to a line and waited his turn to pay. He looked around, hoping to find Ryu, but with no success._ 'I wonder where he could be…I'll have to apologize to him…Man, I feel horrible.' _Chikao placed his items in front of the cashier and glanced over to one side. There, he saw several cookie tins. On each tin, there was a different Disney movie (Peter Pan, Pinocchio, and Alice in Wonderland) and claimed to have a trivia card in the inside. The blonde smiled slightly at each tin, and then frowned, remembering the "nerd" who was so keen about Disney.

"Is that all for you?" Chikao looked back at the cashier, then at the tin.

"…One last thing," he mumbled. He grabbed one of the Disney tins and added them to the pile. The cashier then told him his final total and started piling his items in plastic bags. "Actually, would you just put them in this big pot? It'll make it easier to carry to the car." The cashier shrugged and placed the items in his pot. Chikao lifted the now heavy, and large, pot up and trudged it to the outside.

"Man this thing is heavy!" he grunted, trying his best not to crash into anything. "I hope my mom freaking uses this—OOF!" Chikao bumped into something and stumbled backwards. He nearly fell on his back, but he caught his balance. He placed the pot down and turned to see a rough looking man glaring at him. He seemed to be about a few inches, or a foot, shorter than the blonde, but he made up for it with his menacing look.

"My wife tells me that you weren't treating her nice," he growled at him.

"You're wife?" Chikao blinked.

"Yeah," He took a step towards the younger boy, who immediately stepped back. "She was going to grab a video for our daughter, but you took it away from her and then you were rude to her about it." Chikao had to think for a moment, and then his thoughts went back to the lady wanting "Fluffy's Last Adventure."

"Oh! That was your wife?" Chikao chuckled nervously.

"_'Oh! That was your wife?'_" the man mocked in a higher, goofier tone. He continued to glare. "I don't like it when people treat my wife bad. You got that kid?"

"Y-yeah…I got it."

"In fact, I don't like it _at all!_" The man balled his hand into a fist and hit it against his other hand. Chikao flinched each time his fist hit his hand.

"H-hey! I told her she could go ask a worker to see if there were more copies in the back!" Chikao defended.

"Haven't you heard of the rule that goes: 'Ladies first?'"

"Yes…so she should have been the first to go ask." The man's eye's widened and then his face turned very angry.

"That's it! I need to teach you a lesson!" He lifted his fist up.

"Whoa! Wait!" Chikao held up his hands. Right before the man's fist came crashing into his face, someone pushed Chikao away and took the hit for him. The blonde looked back and saw Ryu holding his jaw. The other man seemed rather surprised to have seen someone intervene with his attack. Ryu straightened himself up and glared down at the man.

"What is your problem?" he spat at the man before turning to the blonde. "Chikao, what is going on?" Chikao didn't say anything. "Chikao?"

"…I got the last copy of a movie his wife and I wanted," he finally said. "But it doesn't matter, because I was about to give him the movie anyways." Chikao bent down to search for the movie in his stock pot and caught a glance at the other man, who now wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

"No you're not!" Ryu lifted the blonde off the ground. "You paid for that movie, you keep it!"

"Hey, stay out of this kid!" the man snapped.

"What gives you the right to bully him around?" Ryu snapped back at the man.

"This kid was treating my wife rudely," the man growled. Ryu pointed at Chikao.

"You see this guy here?" he hissed. "Yeah, well, _he_ is my boyfriend! Ok? And I don't like people treating my boyfriend rudely! So maybe I should teach you a lesson too, huh?" Ryu took a step towards the man, but was blocked quickly by Chikao.

"Ryu! It's ok!" Chikao told the black haired boy. "I'm ok, really."

"I'm going to punch you so hard, you won't wake up until Christmas of _next _year!" Ryu snarled at the man. The man obviously was started to get frightened.

"Keep the video," he said to Chikao. "But make sure I don't hear you treating women badly again!" And with that, he ran off. Once he disappeared out of view, Chikao let Ryu go.

"Thanks Ryu," Chikao sighed. Ryu didn't say anything. "You're a real life saver, you know?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ryu turned to the blonde.

"What?" Chikao answered.

"Why in the world would you allow someone to steal from you Chikao?" the darker boy huffed.

"It's not a big deal Ryu."

"Not a big deal? Chikao, he was going to beat you up for that stupid thing and suddenly you're just willing to give it to him? Does that make any sense?"

"No…" Chikao lowered his eyes. "I just…didn't want to get into a fight."

"Honestly Chikao," Ryu growled. "Why do you have to be so wussy sometimes?" Chikao's heart sank slightly when he was called that. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Ok, if that's how you see me…" he shrugged. Chikao went to pick up his stock pot and started walking to his car. Suddenly, the same words he told Ryu earlier came back to him and caused him to stop. He turned and looked back at the dark skinned boy. Ryu stared back at him and then sighed. He walked over to the blonde. Chikao placed the pot down and hugged Ryu tightly. "I'm sorry for calling you nerdy, Ryu."

"I'm sorry for calling you a wuss," Ryu murmured in the blonde's ear. He pulled back from the hug and rested his forehead against the blonde's. "I just don't understand you sometimes…that guy could have hurt you really badly."

"You should know, right?" Chikao placed a hand on the cheek that was hit by the man. Ryu placed his own hand over Chikao's. "Does it hurt?"

"It'll definitely bruise," he shrugged. "But that's the price to pay for being macho."

"I'm really sorry for calling you a nerd," the blonde said sadly. "I was just kind of upset and let my anger out on you."

"Same," Ryu sighed. "But, I guess I could tone it down a bit…if you want."

"No," Chikao shook his head. "You're perfect the way you are." The two embraced once again, and then Ryu went to go pick up the large stock pot. "Oh, you don't need to take it."

"It's ok," Ryu smiled. "Consider it my last job before I clock out for the night." Chikao smiled and led his boyfriend to his car. Once the items were loaded into the car, Ryu saluted the blonde. "Anything else for you sir?"

"No, don't think so," Chikao chuckled. "Wait…actually…" The blonde went to the pot and took out the Disney cookie tin. He gave it to Ryu. "They're not socks…but it's still Disney themed." Ryu looked down at the tin and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Chikao," he murmured. "But you didn't have to give me this."

"No?" Chikao blinked. The darker skinned boy leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"All I really wanted for Christmas was to be with you."

"Oh…Well, I guess I feel the same way." Ryu kissed his boyfriend again and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Ryu said.

"Of course," Chikao smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Love."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><em>I'm still going to finish up this little series, so stay tuned for one last one-shot.<em>

_And, of course, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a great holiday! :3_

_With love, Psycho Weasel._


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside: Yamachi

_**NOTE:** Ahem...any who...Now, I present to you the final chapter, staring my favorite pairing: Tai and Matt! *crowd goes wild* Well, pretty much, this song inspired the whole idea for the fic because I thought it was absolutely adorable. ^_^ This one-shot was pretty fun to write once I got a feel of how I wanted to write it and how to make it work. I took a MrGooseyMoose approach to this chapter, so that means I recommend listening to the song, if you haven't heard it, before reading. So that it makes more sense._

_Oh, and I also decided something...Every Christmas fic from now on will be more Yamachi than Taito because that's how they usually turn out. ^_^; Enjoy!_

**_WARNING:_**_ Rating got bumped up a smidgen, because of some yummy kissing and some slight inderection to a certain event...*ahem*_

**_DISCLAIMER:  
><em>**_I do not own Digimon or the characters, nor do I own the lyrics to "Baby It's Cold Outside."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5. Baby It's Cold Outside<strong>

Tai clicked off the television and tried to stretch himself the best he could without disrupting the sleeping blonde, who was currently cuddled up next to him on the couch. Poor Matt…Because of Tai, the blonde had caught a bad cold that Tai had at the beginning of the week and had to spend the winter break with a fever, headache, and a stuffy nose. Tai sighed happily and nuzzled against the other boy's golden blonde hair. Even though he would never admit this out loud, Tai loved Matt very much.

The brunette glanced at the clock nearby and frowned. It was nearly midnight and he promised his family that he'd be home before then to celebrate Christmas. The brunette swallowed nervously at the sudden idea that crossed his mind. He leaned his face down, gently kissing the other boy's head and carefully slid himself out from underneath him. He quickly moved towards the door and sat down to put on his shoes. He stood and reached for his coat…but found that it was missing.

"I see why you like this coat." Tai turned and saw Matt gently rubbing his face against the inside of his coat. "It's really soft…"

"Matt, I thought you were sleeping," Tai frowned. Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really think that I wouldn't notice a big source of heat leaving my side?" he grinned.

"And I was trying so hard not to wake you," The brunette pouted. Matt shrugged, went back to the couch, and flopped back down. Tai walked to the blonde and stood over him. "Matt, I need my coat."

"What for?" Matt yawned slightly. "Are you going to Neverland?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Tai rolled his eyes slightly as the blonde started giggling. Matt buried his face into Tai's jacket.

"Yep…There's Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook!" Matt muffled out.

"That must be the Nyquil you took earlier talking…" Tai lifted his jacket off of the blonde's face. He smiled up at the bushy haired boy and Tai felt his insides melt slightly. He bent down to kiss the blue eyed boy on the forehead, and started putting on his coat. "Merry Christmas Matt. I hope you feel better soon." Matt's smile faded into a slight pout as he watched the soccer player leave to the door. Tai opened it and a gust of snow and wind came blowing into the apartment. He forced the door back shut and turned to check on Matt. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself.

"You want to leave in that?" Matt asked.

"Well…no," Tai looked at the door. "But I have to leave. My family will be expecting me to be home before midnight."

"But it's freezing!" Matt whined as he stood to join the brunette's side. Tai looked down at Matt. He was wearing grey sweat pants, a black t-shirt, and no socks.

"Maybe if you'd wear some socks…" Tai shrugged. He turned to open the door again, but jumped when a pale hand held the door shut.

"Don't go Tai…" Matt rested his warm head against Tai's shoulder. Tai turned and hugged Matt.

"Matt," he murmured. "…I really can't stay." Matt sighed and pulled back. His face looked defeated, and then suddenly…his face lit up.

"_But baby, it's cold outside,_" he sang. Tai blinked at Matt.

"I've got to go," Tai said. Matt gestured to the bathroom. "No. I've got to go away."

"_But baby, it's cold outside,_" Matt sang. Good grief…

"Matt, this has been really fun—"

"_I've been hoping that you'd drop in._"

"—but I have to head home now, ok?" Matt took both of Tai's hands and started swaying to the music which only the blonde could hear.

"_I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice._"

"My hands?" Tai scoffed and held on to Matt's hands a little tighter. "What about yours? They're like…colder than ice!" Matt pulled Tai in and started to dance with him. Tai blushed slightly since he didn't really know how to dance. "…my mom will start to worry…"

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_" the blonde murmured to Tai and slid his hand down a little lower from Tai's back.

"My dad…he'll go into one of his pacing fits and wear down the floor," Tai flushed.

"_Listen to that fireplace roar._"

"Huh? You…y-you don't even _own _a fireplace!" Matt let out a little giggle and continued dancing. Tai's eyes kept darting to the ground, to make sure he didn't step on the other boy's bare feet. With a sudden turn to the right, Tai stumbled slightly and heard Matt hiss slightly in pain. The brunette jumped away from their dance and scratched his head nervously. "Maybe…I'd better scurry…" Tai turned to leave, but stopped when Matt caught his arm.

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry,_" Matt frowned. Tai stared at the blonde and then sighed. The thought about spending the night with him…it sent a slight wave of butterflies in his stomach.

"…What would the neighbors think," Tai thought out loud.

"_Baby, it's bad out there,_" Matt started to sing again.

"They saw me walk by…what's going to happen when I don't walk out?"

"_No cabs to be had out there._"

"I guess it's really none of their business…" Matt gently lifted Tai's face towards his. The brunette blushed when the young rock star gently rubbed a thumb against his cheek bone.

"_Your eyes are like starlight now,_" Matt smiled. Tai blushed even harder and tried to look away. The blonde lowered his hands and took off Tai's coat. "_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell!_" Matt went back towards the door and hung it up on the coat rack.

"That's not a hat," Tai said. "It's a coat." Tai walked to his coat again and went to grab it. "And anyways…I can't stay." Tai took hold of one sleeve of his coat, while Matt took the other. "Matt let go." He tugged at his coat, and Matt simply tugged back. "Matt, I have to go."

"_But baby, it's cold outside,_" the blonde protested. Tai tugged on his coat again. Matt pulled the coat again, causing Tai to come closer to him. The brunette glared up at the blonde, who was giving him a pleading look to stay.

"The answer is no!" Tai huffed and pulled away.

"_But baby, it's cold outside,_" Matt repeated.

"You should be happy that I stayed for this long!" Tai grunted and pulled on his coat sleeve again.

"_How lucky that you dropped in,_" Matt grinned and pulled equally as hard on the sleeve he held on to. Tai tried once again to gain control of his coat, but Matt wasn't making it easy. The blonde pulled the coat hard enough to make Tai come towards him again. "_Look out the window at that storm!_"

"It's fine Matt!" Tai glared. "Now let go!" The two boys continued on with their tug of war, until a loud "_RIIIP!" _came from Tai's coat. The soccer player's jaw dropped at the huge tear that was on the shoulder of Matt's side. "M-MY COAT!" The blonde let go of the coat and allowed Tai to have it. The brunette stared down at the tear, then went to the couch so that he could inspect it better. The sleeve was half way on, half way off and ran deep into the coat.

"This was my favorite coat," Tai muttered darkly. Matt stared at him from a distance then hesitantly sat next to him on the couch. After slightly glaring at the boy responsible, he looked poked a finger through the tear. "I can just imagine what Kari will imagine from this…she'll get really suspicious." They stayed quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Matt tilted Tai's face towards his. Tai blinked a few times as the blonde stared down at him with his sapphire blue eyes. He gently traced his thumb over the darker boy's lips, sending a shiver down Tai's spine.

"_Gosh your lips look delicious…_" Matt murmured. The brunette's face flushed and he jerked away from the other's touch.

"You just ripped my coat," Tai glared slightly. "The _one_ thing I could use to get home warmly and you're thinking about how delicious my _lips_ look?"

"_Waves upon a tropical storm,_" Matt ignored Tai's slight crisis. Tai panicked slightly as Matt start moving towards him. Finally, Matt had Tai pinned against the sofa's arm rest, and his body. Tai felt his heart beat pick up speed as Matt's face started getting closer to his. Finally, with only an inch or so away, Tai closed his eyes and closed the space between their lips.

Tai took notice of how soft and warm Matt's lips were. He opened his mouth a little wider and Matt didn't hesitate to deepen their kiss. Once Tai felt Matt's tongue trace his mouth, he broke the kiss. He panted slightly and stared up at the blonde rock star. Matt smiled and gently kissed Tai again.

"_Mm, you're lips are delicious,_" Matt purred happily. The soccer player blushed slightly and allowed the other boy to continue kissing him. After a good ten minutes, Tai broke the kiss once again.

"Matt…" he muttered. "I've got to get home…"

"_But baby, you'll freeze out there,_" Matt sang softly. Tai gently pushed the blonde off of him and walked to the door again.

"You mind lending me a coat?" Tai asked as looked at the spare coats on the coat rack.

"_It's up to your knees up there!_" Matt whined.

"Thanks for letting me come over Matt," Tai smiled to the blonde as he pulled on a spare coat from the rack. Matt walked over to the brunette and watched him put on the new jacket. "It's been grand."

"_I thrill when you touch my hand,_" the blonde laced his fingers through the other boy's fingers. Tai stared down at their entwined hands, then back up at the blonde.

"Matt…" Tai muttered. "I want to stay with you…really, I do." Matt's face lit up with hope. "But, I need to spend time with my family too…" Tai went to turn the door knob once more.

"Tai, wait." Tai stopped when he felt two arms wrap tightly around him.

"…_How can you do this thing to me?_" Matt whispered and rested his head on Tai's shoulder. Tai turned his head slightly towards Matt. "_Think of my lifelong sorrow. If you caught pneumonia and died…_"

"Oh Matt…I really can't stay." Matt held Tai tighter.

"_Get over that hold out…_" Matt grumbled. Before either boy could say anything else, Tai's phone rang out. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was his mother calling.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tai?" his mother said from the other line. "Where are you, son?"

"I'm…still at Matt's place," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I got kind of held back and lost track of time." The blonde nuzzled his face closer to the brunette. "I'll be home soon."

"No! Don't leave!" his mother warned.

"Huh? Why not?" Tai blinked in confusion.

"Have you seen the storm that's blowing outside?"

"But…I promised you guys that I'd be home as long as you let me come visit Matt."

"I know, and I appreciate your willingness to keep your promise…But the news says that this is a really bad storm and won't pass through until tomorrow. Your father and I think it would be best if you stayed with Matt for the night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Just take care of yourself, ok Tai?"

"Oh…ok. Thanks Mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Tai hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket. He gently released himself from Matt's grip and looked at him. The blonde had a hopeful look on his face which made Tai smile. "You win Matt." Tai started removing the coat he had borrowed.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked happily.

"Yeah. My parents agree that it's… 'cold outside' and told me it'd be better to stay here for the night."

"Yay!" Matt cheered. "I knew that breaking out into song would work."

"Oh good greif," Tai chuckled as they headed towards Matt's room.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Tai opened one of his eyes when he felt his main source of heat leave his side. He turned slightly and saw Matt tiptoeing around his room. The brunette sighed slightly and propped himself up on one arm.

"I understand what you mean about the heat leaving you thing," he called out groggily. The blonde froze slightly and turned to the brunette. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…I didn't mean to wake you," Matt frowned. "I just woke up and was looking for some tissues to clear my nose." Tai searched for his shorts from the ground, reached into the pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "That's your though."

"That's ok," Tai yawned. "We'll just wash it later."

"You'll really let me use it? After I ripped your coat?"

"Just get over here and use it." Matt smiled and walked back to the bed. He took the cloth and blew into it. Once he finished, Tai patted the spot next to him. Matt climbed back into the covers.

"Thanks for letting me use it," Matt sighed. "But I probably should go find some more tissues just in case." Tai frowned and wrapped his arms around Matt so that they were now spooning.

"…_But baby, it's cold outside,_" Tai sang softly. Matt turned to stare at the tone-deaf brunette, who simply shrugged. They both started laughing and then snuggled back into their warm bed covers.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm...Tai and Matt spooning... *drools*<em>

_Well, that's it folks! I'm happy with how this turned out and I hope you all liked it. :3 Feel free to let me know what you think._

_Until next time! *blows kiss* Good night everybody!_


End file.
